the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Graham Montague
Graham Montague (born 19 May, 1978) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1989 to June 1996. He played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team starting in 1993, and later captained the team from 1995 to 1996, replacing Marcus Flint, and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. He was briefly locked inside a Vanishing Cabinet. He later became a Death Eater, serving the Dark Lord Voldemort, and died on 2 May, 1998, in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Graham Montague was born on 19 May, 1978 in Meltham, West Yorkshire, England. He was a pure-blood wizard. Hogwarts years 1993-1994 Quidditch season While it is uncertain whether Montague was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team prior, Montague played in the final match between Slytherin and Gryffindor in 1994. When Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell got possession of the Quaffle, Montague flew in front of her, but, instead of taking the ball, he grabbed her head. Although Katie was able to keep from falling off her broom, she dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch scolded Montague and awarded a penalty to Katie. 1995-1996 Quidditch season At the beginning of the 1995-1996 Quidditch season, Montague was made Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, replacing Marcus Flint. He chose Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to be the team's new Beaters. Vanishing Cabinet incident Montague joined the Inquisitorial Squad in April of 1996. During morning break on his first day as a member, he tried to take House points from Fred and George Weasley, but the twins shoved him into the Vanishing Cabinet before he could finish speaking. While trapped inside, Montague could occasionally hear goings-on at Hogwarts, as well as at Borgin and Burkes, where the Cabinet's counterpart was located. He managed to Apparate out the next day, despite never having obtained an Apparition licence, but ended up lodged inside a toilet on the fourth floor. The Apparition nearly proved fatal to Montague. He was left in a disoriented state for weeks afterwards. In May, his parents, Mr and Mrs Montague, came to the school, looking furious. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger watched the couple arrive, and Hermione suggested that they should tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened to Montague, in case it would help her treat him. However, both Ron and Harry dismissed this idea, so Hermione apparently let the matter drop. Several weeks later, during the O.W.L. exams in June, Harry went to the Hospital Wing, where he saw Madam Pomfrey spoon-feeding a vivid blue potion to Montague. Montague eventually told his story to others, including Draco Malfoy, who was the only one to reach the conclusion that there was a connection between the Cabinet at Hogwarts and the Cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. This knowledge gave Draco the means to allow Death Eaters to enter the school the following year. Personality and traits Being the Captain and Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, he was presumably rather ambitious and determined, being a member of Slytherin. He was most likely rather mean-spirited, having became a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad, which persecuted Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students for petty and spiteful reasons. He once tried to deduct house points from Fred and George Weasley with ill-intent, which proved to be his downfall considering what they did to him as a result. He also showed poor sportsmanship whilst playing Quidditch, being inclined to commit fouls when he grabbed Katie Bell's head during the 1993–1994 school year Quidditch season and being penalised by Madam Hooch as punishment. Etymology The name "Graham" is from a Scottish surname which was originally derived from an English place name which probably meant "gravelly homestead" in Old English. The surname was first taken to Scotland in the 12th century by the Norman baron William de Graham. Montague is also the surname of Romeo in Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1970s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1989 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Death Eaters Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts casualties Category:Montague family Category:English individuals Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:1990s deaths Category:Individuals from West Yorkshire Category:Walnut wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Inquisitorial Squad Members Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains